


Trzy strzały

by slowackie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Death, Drama
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowackie/pseuds/slowackie
Summary: Szybki strzał.Sherlock zrobił wszystko, co w swojej mocy, lecz druga strona nie wywiązała się z umowy.





	Trzy strzały

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst został napisany i opublikowany dawno temu na innych platformach.
> 
> Betowały Oxymora i Frigus, za co bardzo serdecznie dziękuję ;)

Trwa przenikliwa cisza. Chłodny wiatr szaleje między wysokimi budynkami, słońce skrywa się pod grubą warstwą chmur, na dworze jest szaro i ponuro, tak jak w twoim sercu — bardzo szybko bije, jakby chciało nadrobić te uderzenia, które nie nastąpią. Niedługo przestanie bić, by zastygnąć nieruchomo na zawsze. Jest ci bardzo zimno, próbujesz nie wzdragać się, zaciskasz mocno ręce w pięści czując, że to one są najzimniejsze — tak jak szare oczy przeciwnika, celującego w ciebie pistoletem.

Chcesz uciec jak najdalej, ale twoje nogi są wbite w ziemię. Chcesz wrzasnąć, wykrzyczeć wszystkim ludziom, że pragniesz żyć, że to nie jest jeszcze twój czas. Chcesz ruszyć głową w poszukiwaniu pomocy, lecz wiesz, że nikogo nie znajdziesz. Jesteś sam z mordercą i czekasz — nigdy nie czułeś, że te sekundy mogą przeciągnąć się w długie godziny.

Czujesz śmierć, stojącą za tobą. Czujesz w kościach zmianę pogody, nadciąga deszcz, którego już nie poczujesz zapachem i dotykiem. Czujesz różnobarwne uczucia, widzisz ich odłamki — widzisz w ich szklanych odbiciach siebie i wiesz, że już nigdy nie złączą się ze sobą, bo ty odejdziesz z tego świata. Na wszystko patrzysz jakby w zwolnionym tempie, dostrzegasz każdy detal i czujesz się prawie jak Sherlock — masz czysty umysł, w którym są tylko te informacje, potrzebne do przeżycia.

Ale ty zginiesz. Patrzysz, jak przeciwnik porusza wskazującym palcem prawej dłoni, jak gładko dotyka spust, widzisz jak na koniuszku palca skóra pod paznokciem staje się prawie biała i tylko patrzysz, jak palec coraz to mocniej napiera na spust. Tylko obserwujesz, nie masz nic go gadania, ludzie Moriarty’ego zabijali bez słów.

_Strzał._ Obracająca się wokół siebie kula wbija się w twoje ciało, prosto w serce.

Kolejny strzał. Kolejna czerwona niewielka plama pojawia się na twoim brzuchu.

W chwili gdy trzecia kula trafia w ciebie w pierś, upadasz na twardy beton. Widzisz niebo spowite chmurami, pragniesz poczuć na twarzy promienie słońca, ale tylko czekasz — przeogromny ból nie pozwala ci się ruszyć nawet o centymetr. Tylko przechylasz głowę bliżej podłoża i spod przymkniętych powiek obserwujesz zaplamione błotem wielkie buty, które po chwili znikają. Jesteś lekarzem, wiesz, że to koniec, nawet jeśli ktoś by cię znalazł, w tej ciemnej, pustej uliczce. Ostatnią twoją myślą jest to, że już wiesz, jak smakuje krew i nie chcesz powtarzać doświadczenia drugi raz — jednak znów w ustach czujesz metaliczny smak czerwonej posoki.

Umierasz sam i padasz sam, tak jak w Afganistanie.

Jesteś bardzo zdziwiony, kiedy po drugiej stronie nie spotykasz Sherlocka.

 

_Strzał._ Inspektor Lastrade pada na szarą podłogę w swoim gabinecie, wypuszczając broń z dłoni. _Strzał._ Pani Hudson z mokrymi od łez policzkami uderza tyłem głowy o drzwi na Baker Street 221B.


End file.
